Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot
by Dozo14
Summary: When both Wyatt and Chris start having dreams about a different time, they cast a spell to experience their past lives and wind up in legendary Camelot. Meanwhile, Wyatt faces a dilemma in his relationship with Dylan and turns to his cousin Prue for support.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy 109: Witches of Camelot

Xxx

In a forest during the early morning hours, a lone horseman raced through the trees on a white steed. Dressed in chainmail and a dark blue cloak, the rider looked over his shoulder and saw a dart of light fly past his face and combust against a tree. A group of five dark horsemen was chasing him, all riding black horses. They once again raised their hands and fired darts of light, though the rider skillfully evaded them between the trees.

The rider reached the end of forest and started to cross a large plain as the sun began to rise. In the distance, a beautiful castle stood at the foot of a large mountain. The rider yelled at his horse to hurry as his pursuers came closer. The chase continued until finally a light dart pierced the hind leg of the white steed. The horse whinnied in pain as it reared, causing the rider to fall in the grass. The steed ran off and later collapsed to the ground.

The five dark riders started circling the rider in the blue cloak as he got up. The cloaked figure removed his cloak, revealing he looked identical to Wyatt Halliwell. He drew a sword that glistened in the sun, causing the riders to back off intimidated.

"You wanted me, demons." The rider said. "Well, here I am."

One of the demons threw a dart of light and rider raised his sword, deflecting it to one of the other demons. He screamed as he fell off his horse and exploded in flames. The rider then threw his sword and impaled another demon, who also exploded. He rolled over the ground to evade more darts and held out his hand. The sword trembled and magically flew back in his hand. As the rider swung it with both hands, a wave of energy was released, knocking the remaining three demons off their horses. He proceeded to vanquish two more demons and raised his sword to the last one.

"Tell your mistress she'll have to do better if she wants to kill me." The rider said. "Camelot will never fall to her dark magic. I shall defend it until my final breath."

The demon nodded and disappeared in a fading manner. The rider smirked as he sheeted his sword and started walking toward the castle. Unknown to him, he was watched from a tree by a black crow. It crowed and flew off.

Eventually, the crow reached the balcony of a dark castle in the mountains. It landed and became surrounded in a swirl of ashes, forming into a beautiful and pale young woman with long black hair. She wore a green dressed that matched her bright green eyes.

"If that is the case, King Arthur." The woman stated. "Then you will burn along with your castle."

Xxx

Wyatt Halliwell sprang up in bed as he awakened from his dream. He could not believe how life-like it had been, like he had actually experienced it. He could practically feel the sword in his hand.

Disoriented, Wyatt looked around and saw he was in a bedroom that had gotten familiar to him over the last few weeks. Dylan was still sleeping besides him. Wyatt smiled contentedly and got out of bed, looking for his clothes. The time he had been spending with Dylan felt amazing, like something he had never experienced before. However, each time he left, he felt guilty for keeping it a secret.

It was not yet time to tell his family. He had only just started to figure out for himself what all of this meant. He wanted to enjoy this time and not share it yet. Or was he secretly scared of how his family would react to him dating a guy? It would certainly be a shock.

"Good morning." Dylan said as he yawned and rolled over. "Getting dressed already?"

"I figured I'd get some breakfast." Wyatt replied. "And coffee."

"Coffee sounds amazing." Dylan said.

"Did you sleep alright?" Wyatt asked as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"After last night?" Dylan asked with a suggestive smile. "What do you think?"

"Good to know." Wyatt replied. "I had this really weird dream, though."

"Want to tell me about it?" Dylan asked as he sat up.

"No, it's nothing. Besides, I'd rather to something else." Wyatt replied.

Wyatt leaned in and kissed him. Dylan smiled and kissed him back, though Wyatt sensed a little hesitation. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Dylan said quickly. "We should go out for breakfast. I'll get dressed."

Dylan quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed. Wyatt was still confused on what had just happened. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Dylan replied.

"I can tell something is wrong." Wyatt said.

"This is not the right time." Dylan replied. "Besides, I don't want to pressure you."

"Oh." Wyatt replied as he suddenly realized what Dylan meant. As much as Wyatt enjoyed their get-togethers, he understood it must feel different for him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Dylan said.

"It's fine. I get it." Wyatt replied.

"I just mean… coming out is something everyone should do on their own time." Dylan said nervously. "I don't want to push you… But all we do is come here and do what we did last night."

"We've gone out." Wyatt said with a frown.

"Getting a pizza and seeing a movie is not really a date." Dylan argued. "When we're in public, it's like we're just friends. I know it's new for you, but for me it's taking a step back."

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said.

"No, please don't apologize." Dylan said. "This is exactly why I didn't want to discuss it. I don't want you to feel bad. Maybe I'm expecting too much, we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to force the issue." Dylan said. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Look, I want to keep seeing you." Dylan replied. "But I want to be able to hold hands in public, meet your family. I just don't think you're ready for that."

"I wish we could just forget the outside world." Wyatt admitted.

"Me too." Dylan said. "But that's not possible."

"So what do you want to do?" Wyatt asked.

"We take some time to think." Dylan replied. "I got a repair waiting at the garage, can I take a rain check for breakfast?"

"Of course." Wyatt said.

Dylan smiled faintly before heading to the bathroom. Wyatt sighed as he continued to button up his shirt and disappeared in a column of orbs. He needed to think about how he was going to handle this. Dylan had a point, they could not keep sneaking around. However, Wyatt was worried about telling his family. He wanted to, but he had no idea how they would react. And once he told them, there was no going back.

Xxx

Chris Halliwell returned home to the Halliwell Manor after a night shift in the hospital, still dressed in his scrubs. Feeling a bit hungry, he headed to the kitchen and found his cousin Henry eating breakfast by the counter. He was wearing in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with a sleepy head.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Chris asked confused as he grabbed some cereal.

"Uh, I know night shifts mess with your system a little, but it's Saturday." Henry remarked.

"Right, sorry." Chris replied as he sat down. "I'm a little exhausted. Got any plans today?"

"Not really." Henry said casually.

"What about that girl you've been seeing?" Chris asked.

"She's gone to some rock festival for the weekend." Henry replied.

"Didn't you want to go?" Chris asked.

"I did, but my parents are still pissed over the whole Goblin thing." Henry replied with an eye roll. "I'm on house arrest."

"Why? You stopped them and saved innocents." Chris said.

"Yeah, they were more obsessed with the underage drinking at the party." Henry explained. "They only allowed me to stay because we stopped the Goblins. Otherwise, they would have shipped me out to LA in a heartbeat."

"Well, at least you managed to solve the situation without exposing magic." Chris said. "How is that possessed kid doing?"

"Still in the psych ward, but he's doing better. Last I heard, his parents decided to move to give him a fresh start." Henry explained.

"Probably for the best." Chris replied.

"Yeah." Henry said vacantly. "What about you, plans for the weekend?"

"After some much needed sleep you mean?" Chris asked. "I don't know, I guess I'm looking forward to a quiet weekend without any trouble or magic."

"Wait!" Henry called out. "Chris Halliwell not wanting magic? You're obviously possessed. But please don't be, we've had enough possessions for this year."

"Fine, mock me." Chris replied annoyed. "It has been pointed out to me that I can be a little obsessive and I'm trying to change that."

"That's an understatement." Henry remarked.

"Whatever, I am going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." Chris said.

Chris quickly finished his cereal and headed upstairs. As he walked up the step, he realized he was more tired than he thought. His vision became a bit blurry and he became disoriented. As he reached the second floor, he leaned against the wall and suddenly everything went dark.

Xxx

Chris walked through a long dark hallway lit by torches. However, with each step he took, he realized he was not in control. He was dressed in what appeared to be a chainmail. He stopped at a heavy wooden door and opened it. He entered a medieval-looking bedroom and found a beautiful woman sitting on the bed. She had long brown hair and olive skin, dressed in a deep red dress. Chris recognized her as the woman he had loved in another lifetime, though he had only seen her in a memory. Her name was Bianca.

"My love, finally you have returned." Bianca said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, moving in close.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" Chris asked as he created some distance between them. "You shouldn't be here. The king would…"

"I don't care about the king." Bianca replied defiantly. "You are the one I truly love, you know that."

"The king is like a brother to me." Chris said feeling guilty. "I owe him a great debt and my loyalty, as do you."

"I never loved him." The woman said. "I was only meant to marry him because the marriage was arranged by our parents. You are the one who stole my heart."

Chris smiled as he ran his hand down her beautiful face. He wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her passionately. Bianca helped him get out of his chainmail as they moved toward the bed, never stopping their kiss. They fell down on the bed, though Chris hesitated.

"I can't." Chris said as he pulled away.

"Don't you love me?" Bianca asked as she sat up.

"Of course I do, Guinevere." Chris replied as he stood up and started getting dressed again. "And I want to be with you, but I won't go behind the king's back."

"Then what will you do?" Bianca asked concerned.

"I will tell the king the truth." Chris replied. "He will respect the love we share."

"He won't accept it." Bianca said as she tried to stop him. "He is your friend, but he will always be king first. His duty to the kingdom will always be more important. Please Lancelot, don't do this."

"I must. I cannot be with you in secret." Chris said determined. "I will fight for our love, but I will do it the honorable way. I am a knight of the round table, I cannot forsake those vows."

"No, wait." Bianca called after him as he started to leave.

Without listening, Chris walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The king was his oldest and most trusted friend, surely he would understand. His love for Guinevere was worth risking everything for, even that friendship. Arthur would want them both to be happy.

Xxx

Chris frowned when he woke up and found himself lying on his bed, still dressed in his scrubs. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, since the last thing he remembered was walking up the stairs and blacking out.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked himself.

The dream he had was so realistic, as if it was a recent memory. He remembered seeing the mysterious Bianca from another timeline, but she had a different name, Guinevere. His name had been Lancelot. Could it be possible? As a kid, the legends of King Arthur were his favorite stories. He wondered if he was just dreaming, or if his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

Xxx

Across town, Prue Halliwell sat at a table on the terrace of a café. Although she enjoyed the soft breeze and the morning sun, she impatiently looked around and kept checking her phone. He was late. What was the point of asking someone out on a breakfast date if you're not going to show up on time? She was about to leave when she suddenly noticed a stream of orbs descending behind a green hedge. A moment later Noah showed up wearing a white buttoned shirt and jeans.

"You're late." Prue remarked as he sat down.

"I'm so sorry." Noah replied. "One of my charges had an emergency."

"Everything okay?" Prue asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine." Noah said. "I can't really talk about it, you know, Whitelighter rules."

"It's okay, I understand." Prue replied. "Shall we order?"

"Of course." Noah replied. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." Prue said with a smile.

A waitress arrived and they both ordered. When she left, Noah smiled and took her hand. "I'm glad you agreed to this date."

"I figured we have a lot to talk about." Prue said. "You still owe me an explanation."

"You're really not letting this go, are you?" Noah replied with an awkward laugh.

"I just found out you've been lying to me the entire time." Prue said. "Then you spent weeks avoiding me. I figured you asked me here to we could finally talk about it."

"I just wanted to see you." Noah replied. "But you're right, you deserve to know the truth."

Noah was about to start talking when the waitress returned with their drinks. At the same time, Prue noticed Noah frowning and looking up at the sky, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh no." Prue said annoyed. "You're not ditching me for a stupid jingle from the Elders."

"I'm sorry. They say it's an emergency." Noah replied.

Noah gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off. Prue sighed and took a sip of her orange juice. She knew she should have never fallen for a Whitelighter, especially one who kept this many secrets. She was about to get up when her phone went off. She saw it was a message from Wyatt, telling her they needed to talk in private.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy 109: Witches of Camelot

Part 2

Xxx

As King Arthur arrived at his castle, the guards announced his return and opened the gate. The young king entered the courtyard and was greeted by his trusted advisors. They informed him that there had been a few attacks on the castle in his absence, and that their frequency was increasing. Arthur told them to double the guard before heading inside. When he reached the throne room, he saw his most trusted friend standing by the throne, Lancelot. He was relieved to see him.

"My king." Lancelot said as he hugged his friend. "It is good to see your safe return."

"Likewise." Arthur replied. "What news do you have?"

"Dark forces have been attacking villages in the west and north." Lancelot replied. "They are small, but organized attacks."

"She is coming at us from all sides." Arthur commented.

"What have you learned, my king?" Lancelot asked.

"The enemy is gathering a large army at her fortress in the south." Arthur said. "I doubt it will be long before she attacks."

"That vile sorceress." Lancelot remarked. "Why is she so determined to see our destruction?"

"She is evil. She will not rest before this entire kingdom is in ruins." Arthur replied. "We don't need to know her reasons, just how to stop her."

"I am sure you will be able to slay her given the chance." Lancelot said. "You wield Excalibur, the most powerful blade in existence."

"The sword is useless if I can't face her in combat." Arthur replied. "She is skilled at lies and deceit, and she prefers to let others do her dirty work."

"I understand." Lancelot replied. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

The doors to the throne room swung open and two women entered. The first was Guinevere, his beautiful queen to be. She was dressed in a red dress that displayed her figure with little modesty. Although she was attractive, their marriage was more a political move than true love. However, she was smart and beautiful, so he was sure she would make a fine queen.

The second woman was his half-sister Morgana, dressed in a dark blue dress that was considerably more conservative. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was his half-sister through his father, whom he had only learned about later in life, and the only family he had left.

"I was worried about you, my lord." Guinevere said as she rushed to embrace him. "I told the advisors it was foolish to let you ride off on your own. You have knights for that."

"Just because I am king now, doesn't mean I will sit on the throne and let others do my job." Arthur said. "I swore to protect his kingdom with my life."

"I am glad you are safe, brother." Morgana said with a smile.

King Arthur smiled and hugged his sister. His advisors entered the room to brief him on current events in the kingdom. Arthur sat down on the throne and listened. His eyes wandered and spotted Guinevere and Lancelot standing by a table in the corner. It seemed they were caught in a heated argument. His future bride seemed angry and walked away. When Lancelot noticed Arthur watching him, he quickly walked away as well. Arthur wondered if there was something going on he should know about. The dark threat outside occupied his time, though perhaps he also needed to be concerned about what happened between his own walls.

Xxx

A half hour after sending the text that they needed to talk, Wyatt arrived at the café where Prue was having breakfast. Prue looked up and saw her older cousin was nervous for some reason. She thought it was a little strange, as he had always been confident and optimistic. Whatever he needed to talk about, it had to be really important for him to act like this. She instantly forgot about her own issues with Noah. Wyatt ordered a coffee and sat down after taking off his coat.

"Thanks for meeting me." Wyatt said.

"Of course." Prue replied. "What is going on?"

"Prue, we're friends, right?" Wyatt asked nervously. "I mean, of course we're cousins, but we've always been close, even though we haven't spent that much time together lately. We can trust each other, right?"

"Okay, Wyatt, now you're starting to worry me." Prue said concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no." Wyatt quickly said. "There is nothing wrong. I'm not going evil again or anything like that. I just need to tell someone."

"Okay, then stop rambling and just talk to me." Prue replied as she grabbed his hand. "Whatever it is, you know you can trust me."

"I know." Wyatt said. "Out of everyone, you've always been the most understanding. I didn't feel like I could talk to the others about this."

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure how to say it, so…" Wyatt stammered. "I am sort-of seeing someone."

"You're seeing someone?" Prue asked with a frown. "That is the big issue? You've dated plenty of girls in the past. What is so different about this one?"

"Well..." Wyatt replied. "I'm not dating a… I'm dating a guy."

"Oh." Prue replied somewhat caught off guard.

An awkward silence fell just as the waiter arrived to bring the coffee. Prue did not really know what to say. Obviously there was nothing wrong with Wyatt dating a guy, but she was just too surprised to actually form the words to say so. She had never even considered the possibility he was anything but straight.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Wyatt said. "I don't expect you to understand, I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"No, I'm sorry. It just needed to sink in." Prue quickly said. "I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, me neither." Wyatt replied. "It just happened."

"When? How?" Prue asked.

"Well, it happened when Dylan and I were on the run from the Manti…" Wyatt started to explain.

"Wait!" Prue called out. "Dylan? The half-Manticore, he is the guy?"

"Could you keep it down a little?" Wyatt asked as he nervously looked around. "Yes, Dylan is the guy. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't." Prue said. "I actually just saw him a few months ago. His garage is close to the Bay Mirror and he fixed my tire. He is cute."

"Okay." Wyatt replied awkwardly.

"So this started a few weeks ago, right?" Prue asked. "So you've been seeing him all this time?"

"Yeah." Wyatt said. "I didn't want anyone to know just because I'm still trying to figure it out for myself. I'm not even sure how to call it."

"So why tell me now?" Prue asked.

"We had an argument." Wyatt replied. "It's complicated. We're both at different stages."

"I see." Prue noted, as she could guess what it meant. "Do you care about him?"

"Of course." Wyatt replied. "I've never felt anything like this before. It's not like I'm suddenly just into guys, but Dylan is… different."

"So then just go for it." Prue said with a smile. "You don't need to put a label on yourself or your relationship. What is happening is between the two of you."

"Thanks." Wyatt replied. "It feels good to be able to talk about it."

"I'm glad you told me." Prue said. "You should be able to talk to someone."

"I know, I figured you were the best choice." Wyatt said. "Chris would have probably gone all neurotic and ask a bunch of questions I can't even answer, while Prue would instantly want to drag me to a gay club and celebrate."

"That sounds about right." Prue replied with a smile. "What about Melinda? You're close."

"Too close, I think." Wyatt explained. "She reminds me too much of my mother. Telling her would feel like coming out to my parents. Besides, she and Ryan are in a weird place right now, I don't want to bother her with my issues."

Prue smiled as she grabbed his hand. She was glad he trusted her enough to talk about this. His situation was undoubtedly confusing to him, so she would be there to support him no matter what. After all, he was her cousin and she loved him.

Xxx

At the Halliwell Manor, Chris entered the attic after only a few hours of sleep and opened the Book of Shadows. His dream about Lancelot and Guinevere was still bothering him. He remembered his mother and aunts all had to deal with their past lives at some point in time. The fact that his dream involved King Arthur was even more suspicious, considering that his own brother had been the heir to Excalibur before it was destroyed.

"Come on, tell me something." Chris whispered as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"I thought you wanted a magic-free weekend." Henry remarked as he entered the attic. "That didn't last very long."

"Well, something happened." Chris replied.

"Something what?" Henry asked.

"I had a dream." Chris said as he looked up. "And before you say something, I know it sounds weird."

"Only a little." Henry replied. "But then again, anything can happen in this family. So what did you dream about?"

"Lancelot and Guinevere." Chris said.

"The Lancelot and Guinevere?" Henry asked surprised. "As in the Arthurian legends?"

"Those are the ones." Chris replied. "Unless you know another pair with those names."

"So you had a dream about knights." Henry said. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Maybe you watched a movie or something."

"No, it was more than just a dream." Chris replied. "I felt like it actually happened. I was there, and so was…"

"So was who?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Never mind." Chris said. "Maybe you're right, maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me."

Chris sighed as he closed the book. Henry was right, there wasn't enough information to go on. Perhaps his obsessive mind was just looking for trouble. They left the attic and headed downstairs.

As soon as Chris closed the door, a column of orbs appeared in the attic and Noah appeared. He walked to the Book of Shadows and held his hands over it. A golden light emitted from his hands as the book flew open and flipped to the past life spell.

Xxx

The front door of the manor opened and Wyatt and Prue stepped in. Wyatt felt incredibly relieved that he had finally told someone about Dylan. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe more easily. He was not ready to go public with everyone, but he had at least taken a step forward.

"Thanks again… for listening." Wyatt said.

"You don't have to thank me." Prue replied with a smile. "I'm glad you trust me. I will keep your secret until you're ready to share it."

"Share what?" Henry asked as he and Chris came down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing." Wyatt quickly said. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Chris replied as he yawned.

"Late night?" Prue asked.

"Late shift at the hospital." Chris explained. "I only had a few hours of sleep."

"Not to mention some weird dreams." Henry added.

"Wait, what?" Wyatt asked as he suddenly remembered his own dream. "What was it about?"

"I'm sure it was nothing." Chris replied. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because…" Wyatt said. "I had a weird dream as well, it felt so real."

"Please don't tell me it involved Arthurian legends." Chris said.

"How did you know that?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because I think I dreamt about the exact same thing." Chris replied reluctantly. "Which means it definitely has to mean something."

"Wait a minute, you both had dreams about King Arthur?" Prue asked confused. "As in knights of Camelot, round tables, etcetera?"

"Afraid so." Wyatt said.

"So we're all thinking the same thing, right?" Chris asked with a frown. "Past lives? We already know Wyatt was once the heir to Excalibur."

"So Arthur was actually my past life?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"It makes sense, I guess." Prue noted. "So who were you in the dream, Chris?"

"Lancelot." Chris admitted. "And I think my past life was sort-of having an affair with your past fiancée."

"What?" Wyatt asked angrily, although he could not figure out why it actually upset him. After all, it was a past life which he knew nothing about.

"Hey, I can't help what my past life does." Chris replied defensively.

"Are you seriously arguing about a woman who's been dead for a few centuries?" Henry remarked. "Maybe we should focus on the more important stuff here, like why you're having these dreams in the first place."

"Henry is right." Prue said. "If we want answers, we know the first place to look."

Wyatt and Chris nodded and the four of them headed up the attic to check the Book of Shadows. When they entered the attic, they saw the book was wide open.

"I swear I closed this a few minutes ago." Chris said as he looked at the book.

"Maybe we had a little spiritual help." Prue noted as she looked up. "What page is it on?"

"The Past Life spell." Chris replied. "Guess I was right. This spell will allow us to go back in time and see the world through the eyes of our previous selves."

"But we won't be in control, right?" Wyatt asked. "We'll only get to observe what happens, not do anything about it."

"True, but the point of the spell is to figure out what happened back then and why we're dreaming about it now." Chris explained.

"So should we cast it?" Prue asked.

"Only Wyatt and I can cast it." Chris said. "It's our past lives that are trying to tell us something."

"But there is no return spell." Wyatt said as he flipped through the book.

"We'll get back once we have figured out what the dreams mean." Chris replied. "That is how it happened with Aunt Phoebe."

"Yeah, but didn't she nearly die because her past self was cursed?" Henry asked with a frown.

"We don't have a choice." Chris said determined.

Wyatt agreed, because they needed to find out what was going on, but also because he wanted this thing solved so he could focus on his problems in the present. He and Chris quickly set up five candles in a circle and memorized the spell.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked.

"As I'll ever be." Chris replied doubtfully. "Promise you won't kill me for sleeping with your fiancée."

"I won't be in control." Wyatt replied half-jokingly.

"That reassuring." Chris replied nervously. "Let's just get it over with."

While Prue and Henry stepped back, Wyatt and Chris stepped into the circle and counted down before casting the spell;

"_Remove the chains of time and space,_

_And make our spirits soar._

_Let these mortal arms embrace,_

_The life that haunts before."_

The candles in the circle flickered and went out, Wyatt and Chris were both surrounded in a pale glow and fell unconscious. Prue turned to Henry and wanted to say something, though suddenly both of them were also surrounded by a pale glow and fell to the floor. Their souls floated up from their bodies and faded away to times past.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy 109: Witches of Camelot

Part 3

Xxx

After the meeting with his advisors, King Arthur retreated to his private chambers, where his servant had drawn a bath for him. His body was sore due to the long ride and the battle against the demons. As he stripped off his armor, he was unaware of the soul of Wyatt Halliwell entering his body. After removing his last garments, the king stepped in the large wooden tub and lowered himself in the warm water. It had been days since he was last able to freshen up.

There was a knock and the door opened. Guinevere entered the room. He remembered her talking to Lancelot and walking away angrily. Was there something going between them? There was no denying that his bride was a beautiful woman, and their upcoming wedding was not one of love. Still, Guinevere was to be his Queen. He had known Lancelot almost his entire life, surely his friend would not betray him.

Guinevere sat down on a small chair next to the tub and placed a hand on his arm. "I missed you." Arthur said.

"I missed you too, my king." Guinevere replied. "The castle is not the same without you. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." Arthur said.

"Shall I give you a hand?" Guinevere asked.

"I would like that." Arthur replied with a smile.

Guinevere nodded and moved her chair behind him. She grabbed a cloth, which she doused under water. She then pulled him back so she could wash his shoulders. Arthur smiled as he enjoyed her touch. Although this marriage was political, he did appreciate her beauty and company much. He would be a good husband to her.

Guinevere circled the tub and began to wash his chest, though Arthur took her hand and pulled her closer, so she almost fell in the tub with him.

"Why don't you join me?" Arthur asked temptingly.

"I couldn't." Guinevere said flustered as she pulled back. "I am not your wife yet, what would the people say if they knew?"

"There is nobody here." Arthur replied. "Besides, I am the king, meaning I make the rules here."

"Still, it is not right." Guinevere said as she stood up and corrected herself.

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" Arthur asked with a frown, as he wondered what reason she had for being so reluctant.

"What do you mean, my king?" Guinevere asked, her voice revealing that she was caught off guard.

"Is there is another reason you won't join me?" Arthur asked. "Anything I should know about?"

"Of course not." Guinevere quickly said. "You are soon to be my husband. There is nothing standing between us. I just think we should wait until marriage."

"Alright." Arthur replied, though he was not reassured.

"I should go." Guinevere said. "I should change before dinner, I am sure my lady-in-waiting is looking for me as we speak."

"You looked beautiful no matter what you wear." Arthur said as he took her hand.

"Thank you." Guinevere replied as she turned to leave.

"Don't I at least get a kiss from my future Queen?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, my King." Guinevere said nervously.

Guinevere sat down on the edge of the tub and leaned down as Arthur sat up. She hesitated, but then kissed him. Her lips tasted sweet, but Arthur could tell she held back. It was clear she did not love him with all her heart, though he hoped that would change over time. As the King, he needed a Queen and the kingdom required heirs.

"I must go now." Guinevere said as they stopped.

Guinevere left the room and closed the door. Arthur sighed as he sunk back down in the tub and pondered the kiss. Was her lack of affection because they barely knew each other, or was it proof that her heart belonged to another? He needed to be sure before making a move. However, this issue needed to be settled before he went to war.

Xxx

On the courtyard of the castle, Lancelot was practicing his sword fighting skills on a dummy when the soul of Chris Halliwell entered his body. Oblivious to the change, he headed to the well to get a drink of water. He looked up at one of the castle towers and saw Guinevere standing on the balcony of her chambers. Lancelot looked up at her with desire, though he knew it was wrong to love her. Out of all the women in the kingdom, why did he have to fall for the future Queen? The king was his most trusted friend.

A guard on the wall blew the horn when a group of riders entered the courtyard. Lancelot turned and saw several were injured. He headed to the knight leading the group, sir Gawain. He got off his horse and Lancelot noticed he was limping.

"Gawain." Lancelot said as he greeted his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I have been better." Gawain replied. "Took one of those blasted darts of light in the leg. But compared to some men, I'm lucky."

"What happened?" Lancelot asked.

"We barely escaped an ambush." Gawain replied. "The dark forces have nearly conquered the west."

"What about the villagers?" Lancelot asked concerned.

"Most had already fled their homes and traveled to the east, where it is safe." Gawain said.

"For now." Lancelot admitted. "I fear nowhere in the kingdom is safe for long."

"We must destroy that wicked witch before we all fall to her darkness." Gawain said angrily.

"She is no witch, Gawain, she is a sorceress, a demon." Lancelot corrected him. "I would not make that mistake in front of the king unless you seek to anger him."

"Of course, how foolish of me." Gawain quickly said. "But she must still be destroyed. We must ride out and face her in battle."

"That is for the king to decide." Lancelot said. "We must trust in his judgment. Come, let's get your wounds fixed up before the meeting of the round table."

"Of course." Gawain replied. "Thank you, my friend."

As he supported Gawain while heading to the court physician, Lancelot looked up at the tower and saw Guinevere had disappeared from the window. He needed to put her out of his mind, for the sake of his friend and the entire kingdom.

Xxx

In her own chambers, Lady Morgana was sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair when the soul of Prue Halliwell unknowingly merged with her. Her eyes wandered to a simple ring hanging next to the mirror on a thin chain. A ring that represented a promise that could never be fulfilled. It was given to her by someone she had loved deeply, someone that was now gone. Lost to this war against evil, that would claim many more lives in the days to come.

Morgana was startled when a crow suddenly flew in through the window and crowed. She spun around to see the crow become surrounded in ashes and turn into a pale, beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes. Both anger and fear took hold of her as she looked the sorceress.

"Morrigan!" Prue called out shocked.

"Hello Morgana." Morrigan replied casually as she sat down in a chair.

Morgana reached into a drawer and pulled out a small blade. She turned to the sorceress, though the blade was thrown from her hand by an invisible force. She ran to the door to call the guards, but she was pulled back and fell on the bed.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked angrily as tears welled up in her eyes. "Haven't you taken enough from me?"

"What on earth are you talking about, my dear?" Morrigan asked with fake confusion.

"You killed the man I love!" Morgana said accusingly as she got up. "You killed Sir Percival."

"Did I now?" Morrigan asked with an evil smirk. "But then who is all chained up in my dungeon as we speak?"

"Impossible." Morgana said as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Arthur said he saw you kill him weeks ago when they faced you in battle."

"Then your brother is a liar." Morrigan replied. "I did not kill your beloved knight. I only captured him. He has been keeping me company ever since."

"Then why would my brother say he died in battle?" Morgana asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Morrigan remarked with a dark look. "He wanted you to believe your knight is dead."

"Why would he do that?" Morgana asked. "My brother knows I love him."

"You're the sister of the king, dear." Morrigan replied. "A lady cannot marry a simple knight. Arthur knew Percival was not right for you, so he left him behind."

"Liar!" Morgana said angrily. "I know your tricks and deceit all too well. My brother is a noble and kind man. He would never do something to hurt me."

"But he is the king. He will always put the kingdom first." Morrigan said. "Handing you off through a political marriage to another kingdom would give him a trusted ally."

"My brother would never force me into a loveless marriage." Morgana said.

"Like him and Guinevere, you mean?" Morrigan asked as she stood up. "Why should you get to marry out of love when he cannot?"

"He does love Guinevere." Morgana said.

"But she does not love him." Morrigan replied. "Her heart belongs to another. You are not blind, you must have seen it already."

"I am not having this discussion with you." Morgana said angrily. "Give Percival back to me."

"Why should I?" Morrigan asked as she circled around her. "I have no reason to, unless you do something for me in return."

"I will not betray my brother." Morgana said determined.

"Why not? He betrayed you when he left Percival for dead." Morrigan remarked.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Morgana asked.

"See for yourself." Morrigan replied.

Morrigan walked to the mirror and waved her hand over it. The reflective surface rippled and a dark dungeon appeared in sight. Morgana gasped and walked to the mirror when she saw her beloved Percival chained up in a dark dungeon. She reached for him, though she only felt the smooth mirror. Was this image real or some kind of illusion?

"Percival." She whispered in tears.

"Enough." Morrigan said coldly as she waved her hand, causing the image to fade away.

"No!" Morgana cried. "Bring him back to me!"

Morgana tried to attack the other woman, though Morrigan held out her hand and flung her against the wall. She increased her grip and Morgana felt she was being suffocated.

"I will return him once you do as I desire." Morrigan said.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked tearfully.

"I need your word." Morrigan said.

"I swear, I will help you if I am reunited with Percival." Morgana pleaded.

"Good." Morrigan said pleased.

As the sorceress released her grip, Morgana fell on the floor and coughed as she rubbed her sore throat. Morrigan walked over to the cupboard and waved her fingers. A dark blue potion bottle appears in a puff of ashes. She picked it up and held it to the candle light.

"What is that?" Morgana asked nervously.

"A little insurance." Morrigan explained. "I have no doubt Arthur will ride out to face me in combat soon, which is why you will put this potion in his wine."

"I will not poison my brother." Morgana said.

"It's not poison." Morrigan replied. "Remember, you swore an oath to me. Fulfill your end of the bargain or Percival will spent the rest of his miserable life in my dungeon."

Morrigan placed the potion bottle on the cupboard and smirked as she became surrounded in ashes. She transformed into a crow and flew away. Morgana cried for her beloved knight. She felt conflicted between her love for Percival and her brother and felt she was faced with an impossible choice.

Xxx

After a royal dinner with his future Queen and sister, King Arthur set out to the meeting of the round table in the war room. The dinner had been quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. Arthur could not shake the thought of something happening between Guinevere and Lancelot. Meanwhile his sister Morgana had been withdrawn and had barely spoken. Arthur knew she still mourned the loss of Percival, the knight she loved, though he thought it was best not to discuss it. He knew she loved him, though a marriage could have never happened.

When Arthur reached the main hall, the guarded nodded and opened the door to the war room for him. The round table stood in the middle of the room, impressive as ever. It was a large table of sturdy wood with place for fourteen seats. The symbol of a golden dragon was in the center. His knights were already seated, but stood up as he entered.

"Sit." Arthur said as he circled the table. "Remember we are all equals at the table."

Arthur sat down at his seat, which was next to Lancelot. He could tell the slightly younger knight was nervous and avoided eye contact. When everyone sat down, twelve of the fourteen seats were filled. One empty belonged to Percival, while the other once seated his old mentor.

"What is the latest news?" Arthur asked.

Sir Gawain cleared his throat as he stood up. "The west has almost completely fallen to the darkness. My men and I barely escaped, though I lost a few good men."

"And my people?" Arthur asked.

"Most fled long before the attack begun. Those who stayed behind were lost." Gawain replied.

"Damn." Arthur said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. "This madness has to end. I will not let this evil consume my kingdom."

"My King, you traveled south to the sorceress' castle." Gawain said. "What did you see?"

"A large army." Arthur replied. "The Morrigan is preparing her final assault on Camelot."

"Then we must ride out and face her on the battle field." One of the knights said.

"But do we stand a chance against her dark magic?" A second knight asked.

"She is not the only one who wields magic here, Sir Gareth." Arthur replied as he stood up and rested his hand on Excalibur. "My blade can withstand her evil."

"If only Merlin was still here." Gawain said.

"He is no longer with us." Arthur noted saddened as he stared at his empty seat. "But he trained me well and taught me what I needed to know."

"So what are your orders, my King?" Gawain asked.

"I want you all to prepare your men." Arthur said determined. "I want the entire army ready to ride out as soon as possible."

"That will take at least a day." Sir Gareth said.

"Then we shall ride out at dawn the day after tomorrow." Arthur decided. "That will be all."

"To the King!" Gawain called out as he stood up and raised his cup of wine.

All the knights rose and raised their cups to their King. Arthur thanked them for their service and loyalty and the knights left. When the door closed, Arthur was left alone with Lancelot, who had remained quiet during the entire meeting. Now his best friend stood up and looked at him. Arthur figured it was time for the truth to come out.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot

Part 4

Xxx

Still feeling bad about their argument that morning, Dylan stood in front of the Halliwell manor trying to decide what to do. He hated how things ended between him and Wyatt, as he definitely did not want to force his hand or push him away. He wanted to talk about it, but wasn't sure if coming to the manor was the best choice. There were several cars in front of the manor, so his brother and cousins were probably around. He closed his eyes and focuses solely on his enhanced hearing. He could not hear anything, which was weird considering the cars.

Dylan headed up the stairs to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no response, so he checked the door and found it unlocked. That was strange if nobody was home. Could something be wrong? He opened the door and headed inside. When he focused on his hearing again, he suddenly picked up faint heartbeats from upstairs. Something was wrong.

Without a second thought, Dylan shimmered upstairs and reappeared in the attic. There, he saw four people lying unconscious on the floor, including Wyatt. He wanted to run over, but was zapped and thrown back by an electrified wall. He looked up and saw crystals surroundings the cousins. A column of orbs descended and formed into a young Whitelighter with brown hair.

"I feared demons might swoop in and cause trouble when the cousins were out." The Whitelighter said in a British accent.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Dylan asked and he got up.

"What I did?" The Whitelighter asked insulted. "I'm not the demon here."

"I'm not what you think." Dylan said. "My name is Dylan Peterson, I'm… a friend of Wyatt."

"You're the Manticore." The Whitelighter said skeptically.

"Yes, and you are?" Dylan asked.

"Noah, the Whitelighter of Prue, Penny and Payton." The Whitelighter replied.

"So what is going on?" Dylan asked. "What is wrong with them?"

"Nothing is wrong, they're under the effect of a spell." Noah explained. "Though the spell was only supposed to work on Wyatt and Chris."

"What kind of spell?" Dylan asked.

"I don't see how that is a concern of yours." Noah replied. "I don't even know why you're here."

"Like I said, Wyatt is a friend." Dylan replied nervously. "I just want to know if they're okay."

"They are fine." Noah said. "They were sent on a trip to the past because they needed to learn something. About their past lives."

"Past lives?" Dylan asked confused. "Is that a thing?"

"For some people." Noah explained. "Obviously not you, since part-demons don't have past lives, but the witches of the Warren line have played important parts throughout history."

"Demons don't have past lives?" Dylan asked.

"You need a soul for that, a mortal soul." Noah said. "Your soul is undoubtedly human, but you still have a little demon in you."

"Whatever, I don't really care about my soul right now." Dylan replied impatiently. "When are they going to wake up?"

"When they have learned what they need to learn." Noah said. "That is how the spell works."

"What could be so important?" Dylan asked.

"A threat from the past, which could have catastrophic consequences for the future." Noah replied ominously.

"Could you be any vaguer?" Dylan remarked annoyed.

"That is all I know." Noah admitted as he looked over to Prue lying unconscious on the floor. "I wish I could help more."

Judging from the look on Noah's face when he looked at Prue, it was obvious that he cared about her a lot. Dylan looked at Wyatt and felt the same about him. Wherever and whenever he was, he hoped that Wyatt knew that.

"There is nothing you can do here." Noah said.

"I know. I am going." Dylan replied. "Don't tell him I stopped by. I will talk to him later."

Noah nodded and Dylan turned around and left. Noah was right, there was nothing to do here but wait, and he could not stand waiting. He needed something to distract him, so he decided to head back to work. Besides, he was sure that Wyatt had other things on his mind right now.

Xxx

King Arthur stood by the round table and looked at the golden dragon symbol. He was tired and longed for his bed, but there was one more thing he needed to deal with. He turned and looked at Lancelot, who nervously stood across the table. His childhood friend, who was now his rival for the affection of Guinevere. How times had changed. He was not quite sure how he felt, angry, betrayed, disappointed, or just sad it happened this way?

"We both know what is going on, Lancelot." Arthur said calmly. "Just say it."

"Fine." Lancelot replied. "You know I am in love with Guinevere, and that she loves me."

"I am aware." Arthur said. "But it doesn't change the fact that she is going to be my Queen. The kingdom needs this marriage and an heir."

"But she does not love you." Lancelot argued.

"She can learn to love me." Arthur said. "As I will learn to love her. But whatever is going on between the two of you, it has to stop."

"Arthur, you are my best friend." Lancelot replied. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Why? Out of all of the women in this kingdom, why her? Is it because she was meant to be mine? Do you desire her because you know deep down you can never have her?"

"This is not about you, Arthur." Lancelot said angrily. "Not everything is about you. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her."

"But you knew she was your future Queen." Arthur said. "And yet you snuck around behind my back. If it were anyone but you, I would have already had you executed."

"Then why didn't you?" Lancelot asked.

"Because you are my oldest friend, my dearest friend." Arthur said. "Or at least I thought you were."

"I am." Lancelot said determined.

"Then prove it." Arthur said. "End your relationship with Guinevere, tonight, and ride out to battle with me. Show me that you are still a loyal knight."

"I would follow you to the end, Arthur." Lancelot said. "But my love for her is true. I feel it in my heart, we are destined to be together. I cannot forget that."

"So you would betray me?" Arthur asked angrily. "Betray the kingdom? Then you leave me no choice. I hereby strip you of your knighthood. When the Morrigan is defeated, I shall decide your fate."

Arthur headed to the door and called his guards. He instructed them to take Lancelot prisoner and take him to the dungeons. It pained him that he had to do this, but he was left with no choice. If he allowed his most trusted knight to betray him, he would seem weak, and that was something he could not afford. The kingdom always came first.

Xxx

While her brother was at the meeting with the round table, Morgana entered his chambers while clutching the potion left by the Morrigan in her hand. She did not want to believe that her own brother would leave the love of her life behind to die, but she still doubted. She knew that Arthur was king, meaning the kingdom was the most important thing to him. He would do whatever he felt necessary to protect it. But would he truly sacrifice his own knight and her happiness?

Morgana walked to the table and stared at the wine bottle. All she had to do to get Percival back, was to put the potion in his wine. He would be back soon. However, she had no idea what the potion would do. She could not harm her own brother. When the door opened, Morgana quickly hid the potion. She turned around expecting to see her brother, but instead saw Guinevere. The two women had never liked each other much. Morgana knew Guinevere did not truly love Arthur.

"Morgana." Guinevere said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Morgana replied.

"I have every right to be in the chambers of my soon to be husband." Guinevere said. "I wished to talk to him before night fell."

"As did I." Morgana said. "But I guess it can wait until morning."

Morgana nodded her head and walked past Guinevere. However, the other woman suddenly grabbed her arm and ripped the potion from her hand.

"What is this?" Guinevere asked. "Did you think I did not notice?"

"That is none of your concern." Morgana said as she tried to take it back.

"I think it is." Guinevere said. "Tell me what is going on. Are you trying to poison the king?"

"Of course not." Morgana said angrily. "He is my brother. Why would I?"

"Perhaps you are maddened with grief over your knight." Guinevere reasoned. "You could be blaming Arthur for his death."

"Percival is not dead." Morgana said before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere asked suspiciously. "Arthur said he saw him die."

"Morrigan came to see me." Morgana admitted. "She showed me she is keeping Percival trapped in her dungeon. She offered to release him."

"If you poison the king?" Guinevere asked.

"She said it was not a poison." Morgana said.

"What else could it be? Don't be so foolish, Morgana." Guinevere called out. "Whatever it is, it will ensure Arthur's fall in battle."

"Why do you care?" Morgana asked. "I know you love another man."

"You know nothing." Guinevere replied as she turned around.

"I am not blind, Guinevere." Morgana said. "Arthur and Lancelot have been friends since childhood. You are driving a wedge between them."

"That is not your concern." Guinevere snapped at her.

"Yes it is." Morgana replied.

The two women glared at each other and were about to attack one another when the door opened. Arthur frowned as he walked in, since the tension was obvious, though he remained calm as he closed the door. When he looked at Guinevere, he seemed angry through.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, my king." Guinevere quickly said. "I was merely trying to comfort your sister. For some reason, she has gotten the idea that Percival could still be alive."

"Morgana." Arthur said after taking a deep breath. "I told you what happened. I saw the Morrigan take his life."

"Did you?" Morgana asked.

"Of course. I know what I saw." Arthur said. "Why would you doubt me?"

"I should go." Guinevere quickly said.

The future Queen excused herself and have Arthur a kiss on the cheek. When she opened the door and stepped through, Morgana saw she was still clutching the potion in her hands. As the door closed, Arthur took Morgana by the hand and guided her to the bed.

"Morgana, my sister." Arthur said sincerely as they sat down. "Trust me when I tell you Percival is dead. I wish it weren't true, as he was a friend as well as a loyal knight."

"And what if the sorceress tricked you?" Morgana asked. "What if he still lives?"

"He is dead." Arthur said determined. "And even if he lives, there is no telling what Morrigan may have done to him. You know she can enslave the minds of men."

"You would not lie to me, would you?" Morgana asked.

"Of course not." Arthur said.

"So tell me the truth, would you have allowed me to marry Percival?" Morgana asked.

"I would have." Arthur said after a moment of consideration. "I have no choice in marrying Guinevere, so I would at least want my sister to marry for love."

Morgana fell silent and wiped away a tear, wondering why she would ever doubt her brother. She knew she had to tell him about her deal with Morrigan and the potion. He deserved to know she made a mistake.

"I need to tell you something." Morgana said.

"It will have to wait." Arthur said. "It has been a long day and I need my rest. I have a full day of going over battle plans tomorrow."

"But…" Morgana argued.

"I'm sorry, Morgana but I have a lot on my mind." Arthur said. "It seems I cannot even trust those closest to me. I cannot handle any more bad news."

"I understand." Morgana said reluctantly as she realized that telling him would destroy his trust in her. "You should sleep. I know you will defeat this evil."

Morgana kissed her brother on the cheek and left his chambers. She sighed as she closed the door. Arthur had enough on his mind, so she needed to solve her own problems. At that moment, she came up with a plan. When Arthur headed out to battle, she would ride out and travel to the dark castle. While Arthur and Morrigan fought their battle, she would enter the castle and discover the truth about Percival, no matter how dark it was.

Xxx

After being stripped of his knighthood and armor, Lancelot sat on the cold floor of the dungeon. He should have known it would end this way. It was foolish to fall in love with the future Queen, though he had hoped his best friend would show him compassion and understanding. After all the years they were friends, he would not believe Arthur would cast him aside like this. When he heard footsteps on the stairway, Lancelot looked up and saw Guinevere rushing to his cell. He stood up and they held hands through the bars.

"You shouldn't be here." Lancelot whispered. "How did you get in? Where is the guard?"

"I am the future Queen, the guard did not dare to stop me." Guinevere replied. "Oh my love, I feared this would happen."

"I know." Lancelot replied.

"I told you Arthur would never allow us to be together." Guinevere said. "He is too stubborn and proud to let me go."

"He is not a bad person, Guinevere." Lancelot replied. "He is doing what he feels is right."

"Is it right to throw your best friend in a dungeon?" Guinevere asked. "To deny him happiness? And what about me? Does he intend to force this marriage?"

"This marriage was agreed upon long ago." Lancelot said. "For the kingdom."

"I don't care about the kingdom." Guinevere said determined. "You are the only one I will ever love."

"We are never going to be together." Lancelot admitted. "It is impossible."

"It is only impossible because of Arthur." Guinevere said.

"What are you saying?" Lancelot asked confused.

"I am saying that the only thing standing in the way of our happiness is Arthur." Guinevere said in a dark tone. "Without him, we can run away and be together."

"But then the kingdom will fall to darkness." Lancelot replied. "Arthur is the destined king. He must live to slay the Morrigan. I do not wish him dead. He is still my friend."

"He is not your friend, Lancelot." Guinevere said. "He threw you in a dungeon for following your heart. You owe him no loyalty. I will fight for us, whatever it takes."

"Guinevere, what are you going to do?" Lancelot asked concerned.

"What needs to be done." Guinevere said as she revealed a small blue potion bottle. "Sometimes, a sacrifice needs to be made for love."

Guinevere kissed his hand and stepped back with a determined look. Then she walked away without looking back. Lancelot screamed at her to stop, but she refused to listen. When the door slammed shut, Lancelot was alone in the dark dungeon. He feared what Guinevere might do. As much as he loved her, he would never forgive himself if she hurt Arthur in the name of their love.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot

Part 5

Xxx

After a day of planning the upcoming battle with his knights, King Arthur returned to his chambers exhausted. He would rather spent an entire day on the battlefield than sitting at a table and planning the battle. He was trained as a knight, not to sit on his behind and let others do the fighting. He removed his sword belt and placed Excalibur on the table as he got himself some wine. The sword seemed to glow in the candlelight. Arthur realized he owed much to the sword, as it had given him the power to become king in the first place. Suddenly a memory spoke to him.

"_The sword is merely a weapon, it did not make you a king. You always had that power within, it is what you were destined for_."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur whispered as he raised his cup and took a sip of wine to remember his fallen mentor.

There was a knock on the door and Guinevere entered his chambers. After what happened with Lancelot, Arthur was not in a mood to see her. He still was not sure if he could forgive the betrayal, but he knew the kingdom would come first. He would still need to marry her to secure the kingdom and produce an heir. He walked to the window and turned his back to her.

"My king, I have not seen you all day." Guinevere said.

"I have been busy." Arthur replied.

"I heard sir Lancelot was thrown in the dungeon." Guinevere said.

"He betrayed my trust." Arthur replied.

"And what about me then?" Guinevere asked.

"So you admit you betrayed me as well?" Arthur replied as he finally turned around to face her.

"It is not a betrayal to follow your heart." Guinevere said. "I wish there had been another way; that our paths were not intertwined."

"But our paths are intertwined." Arthur said. "Our marriage was sealed years ago, to ensure the future of the kingdom."

"So there is no place for love?" Guinevere asked.

"My love for the kingdom always comes first." Arthur said. "I thought you understood that, which is why I thought you would be perfect as my Queen."

"I did understand. I was raised the same way." Guinevere replied. "But then I met Lancelot and experienced true love for the first time. Have you never felt it?"

"I have." Arthur admitted. "But I had to give up that love to fulfill my destiny."

"So you would demand everyone else do the same?" Guinevere asked.

"Not everyone." Arthur said as he finished his wine. "Just you. I cannot back out of this marriage, it would damage the kingdom, make us seem weak and vulnerable. Other kingdoms would surely try to conquer Camelot. I wish it could have been different, but it cannot."

"I see." Guinevere said disappointed as she walked over and held out her hand. "More wine?"

"Please." Arthur replied as he handed her the cup.

Guinevere nodded and walked to the table to pour him more wine. Arthur sighed and turned to the window. The weight of his responsibilities felt overwhelming at times. He wished he could just let Guinevere run off with Lancelot. He wanted his friend to be happy, but as king he could not allow it. He needed to do what was right, to ensure the future of the kingdom.

"Here you go." Guinevere said.

Arthur turned around and accepted the cup of wine. "Thank you." He said as he took her hand. "I know this must be difficult, but I do wish you happiness. I just hope you will eventually find it with me. Help me rule this kingdom and I shall forgive Lancelot and you both."

"I…" Guinevere stumbled nervously.

"Think about it, take your time." Arthur said. "Tomorrow is an important day. The day we finally defeat the Morrigan and end her reign of evil. After that, we can get married."

Arthur took a sip of his wine. For some reason, he noticed his wine tasted different from before, more bitter. He looked at Guinevere and saw her eyes widen as she reached to the cup and knocked it out of his hand. Arthur felt a strange burning sensation running through his body. Poison, he realized shocked. He reached for Excalibur and the sword flew in his hands. He pushed Guinevere against the wall and raised the sword to her throat.

"What did you do?!" Arthur screamed angrily.

"I am sorry, my King." Guinevere cried out. "I believed I had no choice. I would do anything for Lancelot, but you would never let us be together."

"So you poisoned me?" Arthur asked.

"It is not a poison, but a magical potion." Guinevere admitted. "I don't know what it does."

"What do you…?" Arthur started to ask, but then realized the dark truth. "Morrigan, she was the one who gave you this. Admit it."

"All I wanted was a chance to be with the one I love." Guinevere said.

"And now you have put the entire kingdom at risk." Arthur replied. "How can I face the sorceress in battle with her dark magic running through me? You have doomed us all."

"I'm sorry." Guinevere cried. "I realized my mistake too late. I tried to stop you. You did not drink the entire potion, only a sip."

"That could be all she needs." Arthur said.

"Do you feel any different?" Guinevere asked.

"No." Arthur admitted.

"Then perhaps the potion did not work." Guinevere replied hopefully. "It's not too late."

"It is too late for you." Arthur said darkly as he let her go and tightened his grip on the sword. "How can I ever trust you again? You betrayed me again. First with Lancelot, and now by doing her bidding."

"Then kill me." Guinevere said as she tried not to tremble in fear.

"No." Arthur said determined. "I took the throne with the promise to rule just and fair. I cannot take a life in cold blood."

"Then what are you going to do?" Guinevere asked confused.

"I want you to leave." Arthur said. "You and Lancelot shall be banished. If you ever set foot in my kingdom again, I shall have you executed."

"Thank you, my king." Guinevere said tearfully.

"Get out." Arthur demanded. "Take Lancelot and run, before I change my mind."

"I know you will not believe me, but I truly am sorry." Guinevere said. "I acted out of love."

Arthur did not respond and turned away as Guinevere left his chambers. He needed take a deep breath to stay calm. His hands were trembling with anger. Or was it something else? Even though it was only one sip, the potion was flowing through his veins. He wondered if he could trust himself to face Morrigan in battle. He had no idea what dark magic would do, but his kingdom depended on him to win. He would not let them down, even if it meant sacrificing himself for the greater good. He would win this battle.

Xxx

In the stables, a young stable boy named Kay was preparing the king's horse for the battle tomorrow. He wanted to make sure the king had the best horse and equipment available. After all, he owed the king his life. Several months ago, his village had been attacked by the dark forces of the Morrigan, killing everyone he knew, including his family. King Arthur had found him and taken him to Camelot, giving him a new home and work.

Kay was alerted when he suddenly heard movement in the stables. A shadow moved through the stables, a figure in a cloak. Kay hid behind a stack of hay and waited. He grabbed the bow and arrows he had hidden in case of an emergency. The figure moves past him.

"Stop." Kay said as he pointed an arrow at the figure's back. "Only a thief would sneak around at night. I will not let anyone steal from the king."

"I am no thief." A female voice replied.

The figure turned around and removed the hood on the cloak. Kay was shocked to see the figure was the beautiful lady Morgana. He quickly lowered the bow and kneeled, staring at the floor.

"My lady." Kay said. "I thought you were an intruder. Forgive me."

"It is quite alright." Lady Morgana said. "I admire your loyalty to my brother. Get up. What is your name, and why are you working so late? You should be in bed."

"My name is Kay, a stable boy." Kay said as he got up. "The king's horse was slain before he got back to the castle. I wanted to make sure he had the best replacement."

"Is that your responsibility?" Morgana asked.

"No, but I want to do whatever I can." Kay said. "I owe the king my life."

"Good, well keep doing your best." Morgana replied as she smiled at him and headed to her own horse, a beautiful black merry in the corner.

"Are you planning on leaving, my lady?" Kay asked. "At this time of night?"

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked as she raised an eyebrow, and Kay worried he had accidentally insulted her. He was never quite sure how to act.

"I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to be rude." Kay quickly said. "I just meant that it is not safe out there, not with the darkness spreading."

"I can take care of myself." Morgana replied. "Besides, I was not planning on leaving tonight. I am leaving after the king and his army to leave first."

"But won't you be expected to protect the castle?" Kay asked.

"You are quite nosy for a stable boy." Morgana replied with a frown. "And you obviously have no idea how to address me."

"Sorry, I have not been in the castle long." Kay said. "I never learned the proper way to talk to royalty. My father was a huntsman."

"A huntsman?" Morgana asked. "So you know about hunting?"

"Of course." Kay replied. "My father trained me since I was a little boy. I was the best archer in my village, before it was destroyed of course."

"So you know how to travel through the forest?" Morgana asked. "And how to move quietly?"

"Yes." Kay replied somewhat confused. "Why do you ask, my lady?"

"I am planning on heading out soon. I have a very important task to perform." Morgana said. "I know how to defend myself, but not how to get where I need to go."

"Won't you have a guard to escort you?" Kay asked.

"No, this is something I must do alone." Morgana replied determined. "Though I could use someone to help me get there and take care of my horse."

"You want me to help you?" Kay asked surprised. "But you have an entire army to…"

"My brother is taking the entire army to the battle, and my mission is one that requires stealth." Morgana said. "Will you help me?"

"Where are we going?" Kay asked.

"The dark castle." Morgana said. "The Morrigan is holding one of Arthur's knights captive, and I intend to sneak in and free him during the battle."

"The dark castle?" Kay asked nervously. "My lady, that is impossible. There is no way…"

"The sorceress won't be there." Morgana interrupted him. "She will be fighting Arthur."

"But the castle will still be protected." Kay replied.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Morgana said determined. "Are you willing to help me?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, if I'm being honest." Kay said doubtfully. "But I could not let you ride off alone. My father might have been a simple man, but he taught me better than that."

"Thank you, Kay." Morgana said. "I promise, my brother will hear of your bravery. I shall make sure you will be rewarded."

"Thank you, but there is just one problem." Kay said. "If you want to reach the castle in time, we will need to leave before the army rides out."

"How soon would we need to leave?" Morgana asked.

"We would have to leave right now." Kay said. "The path to the dark castle is not easy. We will have to cross the black forest."

"Then we shall leave now." Morgana said determined. "Prepare my horse and I will meet you by the gate in half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Kay asked confused.

"Of course." Morgana replied as she opened her cloak and revealed a beautiful dress underneath. "You don't expect me to ride out in this, right?"

Some time later, Kay stood by the castle gate with two horses. He still was not sure this was a good idea, but he could not let the lady risk her life alone. He owed it to the king to help her, and it was a chance to fight back against the dark forces that killed his family. Of course, there was also the reward she had offered him to consider.

When lady Morgana appeared in a cloak and dark riding gear, Kay helped her on her horse. He noticed a sword hanging from her belt and wondered if she could wield it. He preferred his trusted bow over a sword any day. When the guard at the gate noticed lady Morgana, she ordered him to remain quiet and open the gate for them. As they left the castle behind, Kay hoped he had made the right choice. He was not looking forward to dying for an impossible mission.

Xxx

In the dungeon, Lancelot was sitting against the wall staring up at the moon through the small window. He wondered if it was the last view he would ever see. If Guinevere did something reckless, they would surely both pay the price. The kingdom loved Arthur, so an act of betrayal would never be forgiven. He would never forgive himself if he got hurt.

When he heard movement, Lancelot looked up and saw Guinevere enter the dungeon. He was relieved to see her and got up. However, when he saw her face, he knew something was wrong.

"Guinevere, what happened?" Lancelot asked worried. "What have you done?"

"This is not the time or place to talk." Guinevere said as she held up the key. "Arthur has allowed us to leave, but we must leave now."

"I don't understand." Lancelot replied confused.

"Please, just come with me and I will explain later." Guinevere said. "Trust me."

"Alright." Lancelot replied.

Guinevere unlocked the door and they left the dungeon. When they reached the courtyard, Lancelot noticed that horses had already been prepared for them, despite it being late at night. He looked up and saw Arthur watching them from his balcony with a bitter look. Although he should be relieved that he was out of the dungeon, Lancelot could not help shake the feeling that something was very wrong. He looked at Guinevere and wondered what she had done to get him out. They left the castle in silence and headed east.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked after riding a while.

"We can talk after we have crossed the border." Guinevere said.

"The border?" Lancelot asked confused as he stopped his horse. "Guinevere, I want you to tell me what happened right now. What did you do?"

Guinevere remained silent as she kept on riding ahead. Lancelot remained standing and looked back at Camelot with a conflicted look. He loved Guinevere, but that love meant he was now forced to leave everything he held dear behind, including his best friend. With Guinevere acting so mysterious, he could not help but wonder if he was going to regret ever falling in love.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot

Part 6

Xxx

The morning before the battle, Arthur stood on the courtyard of Camelot overlooking his knights and soldiers. He was dressed in an armor that seemed to shine like gold and had Excalibur in its sheath. The future of his kingdom depended on this fight. He could not lose, no matter what the potion had done to him. That was not the only thing that concerned him, though, as his sister had disappeared in the middle of the night. He hoped she was not foolish enough to attempt to find Percival, as he had seen the sorceress killing him. However, Morrigan had always been deceitful.

When his armies were ready, Sir Gawain nodded at him. It was time. Arthur cleared his throat as he addressed his people. "Today, we will ride out and face the Morrigan in battle. Her darkness has plagued this kingdom long enough. It is time to end it. We shall slay her evil forces and the sorceress herself, to bring peace to Camelot and its people!"

"For King Arthur and Camelot!" Sir Gawain called out as he raised his blade.

His example was followed by the other knights and soldiers and they cheered in his name. Arthur hoped he could earn their trust and loyalty today. As the army started to ride out, Arthur placed a hand on Gawain's shoulder and pulled him back.

"I need a favor, my friend." Arthur said. "And I don't trust anyone else with this."

"What is it, my king?" Gawain asked.

"Last night, Morrigan pulled one of her tricks and was able to slip me an unknown potion." Arthur explained. "I don't know what it has done to me, but if things go wrong, I need you to do what needs to be done."

"What do you mean?" Gawain asked concerned.

"It means that if I die, I need you take leadership of the army and lead this kingdom." Arthur said. "And in the worst case, if this dark magic takes control of me, I need you to kill me."

"Arthur, I could never." Gawain called out.

"If the sorceress takes over my life, I would rather be dead." Arthur said determined. "Promise me you will not let me fall prey to her evil."

"Alright." Gawain promised reluctantly. "I shall do what needs to be done. But I hope it does not come to that."

"On that, we can agree." Arthur replied. "There is still a chance her potion failed, and I shall defend this kingdom until my final breath."

Gawain nodded and they both got on their horses to ride out. Arthur noticed he had been provided with a strong new horse. He would have to thank the person responsible when he got back to the castle. He rode on ahead and joined his knights at the head of the army. It was time to fulfill his destiny and rid his kingdom of evil once and for all.

xxx

In another part of the kingdom, lady Morgana rode through the dark forest on her way to the castle of the evil sorceress. Kay, the young stable boy, was behind her and had already proven to be indispensable in their journey. These woods were dangerous and sunlight barely made it through the trees. All kinds of evils lurked in here, but it did not matter. She needed to know the truth, she needed to find the man she loved.

"We should take a break." Kay called out. "We are getting close."

"I have no time to rest." Morgana replied.

"We rode all night, my lady." Kay replied. "The horses are exhausted. Besides, if we want to sneak in, we will need to leave them in a safe place."

"Alright." Morgana said as she stopped her horse. "Should we build a campfire?"

"No, the smoke will give us away." Kay replied. "The castle is not far and the guards could see the smoke."

Morgana looked at the stable boy as he climbed off his horse. Despite his youth, he seemed quite capable of taking care of himself. The way he wielded his bow showed he was quite skilled as well. He had said his father was a hunter, though she wondered.

"Where were you from again?" Morgana asked.

"A small village in the east." Kay replied.

"And you said your father was a hunter?" Morgana asked.

"I did." Kay replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Morgana replied. "So the plan is to leave the horses and proceed on foot?"

"Yes." Kay said. "We will need to sneak into the castle. The horses make too much noise. We have a better chance on foot."

"Alright, let's go." Morgana replied.

After leaving the horses and resting an hour, Morgana and Kay continued on foot to the castle. After a little while, they reached the end of the forest. The dark castle stood towering in the middle of a clearing at the banks of a wild river. Even from a distance, she could see the guards.

"Too bad she didn't take all her guards with her." Morgana said.

"No sorceress would leave her castle unguarded. Someone could rob her blind." Kay remarked.

"Can you get us past them?" Morgana asked.

"No problem." Kay replied.

Kay led the way as they continued sneaking to the castle. As they got closer, Morgana desperately hoped that Percival was in there somewhere, alive and waiting for her.

Xxx

King Arthur stood on a hill with his knights as he watched the enemy approach. The Morrigan had gathered a large army of demons and other evil creatures, even mortal men she had wrapped around her fingers. He could tell his soldiers were nervous about facing such a foe. Although his army was bigger, her demons were more powerful. Numbers did not matter here.

Arthur drove his horse forward and turned to his men. "This battle shall decide the fate of the kingdom. I know our enemy is strong, and I know many of you are scared. There is no shame in being afraid. Even the bravest men are afraid sometimes. I am afraid, but there is something that is more powerful than fear. Hope, loyalty, friendship… When we stand together and trust in each other, we cannot lose to evil. Good will always prevail."

The knights and soldiers cheered and raised their weapons. Arthur drew Excalibur and raised it as well, causing the blade to glow in the sunlight.

"Let us show them how strong Camelot is!" Arthur called out.

Arthur charged toward the enemy and his army followed. On the other side of the battlefield, the Morrigan stood on a large rock dressed in a green dress, both a beautiful and terrifying sight. She commanded her army of demons to attack. The two armies stormed at each other and Arthur led the forces of good. He raised his sword and swung it, releasing a destructive wave of energy that instantly vanquished a large group of demons. The armies then clashed.

Xxx

Across the kingdom, Lancelot had turned around and was racing to the battlefield. He had been horrified when Guinevere had told him what she had done. She had poisoned Arthur, his best friend, which was something he could never forgive her. He knew he had no choice but to leave her, despite his own heartbreak. He was responsible and he needed to redeem himself. Even though Arthur had banished him, he would not abandon his king.

Xxx

As the battle went on all around him, King Arthur impaled a demon with his sword and pushed him away. He looked around and saw the battle was not going well. The enemy was too powerful and his forces were being pushed back and killed. He needed to end this. The Morrigan was still standing on her rock, overlooking the battle from a distance, and Arthur knew he needed to take the fight to her.

"Gawain!" Arthur called out to the knight who was fighting close by. "I am going after the sorceress, lead the army."

"Alright, my King." Gawain replied and turned to the soldiers. "Push them back, let the King pass!"

Arthur turned his horse and charged toward the dark sorceress. He skillfully evaded the enemy forces as he made his way across the field and vanquished whoever came too close. When he was near, he looked up and saw Morrigan had seen him. She flung her arm and sent a large boulder flying his way. Arthur tried to avoid it, but his horse was frightened and he fell off.

Morrigan became surrounded in ashes and transformed into a crow. She flew down and returned to her human self in front of him.

"So you're finally ready to face me directly?" Arthur asked as he got up.

"Your army is losing this battle, Arthur." Morrigan replied. "It is over."

"Not as long as I am standing." Arthur said confidently.

"Then I shall make you kneel!" Morrigan said.

Morrigan extended her hand and Arthur was pushed back, though her powers were weakened against Excalibur. He raised the sword and deflected her magic.

"I am going to put an end to your evil." Arthur said. "You have terrorized this kingdom long enough."

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Morrigan asked. "Have you forgotten what happened to your mentor? He too thought he could stop me, the old fool."

"I will make you pay for his death." Arthur said angrily.

"You can certainly try." Morrigan replied. "Though I would advise against it."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"I knew this battle was coming, once and future king." Morrigan replied. "I have seen how it ends and I did what needed to be done."

"The potion." Arthur noted. "What have you done?"

"I guaranteed my victory." Morrigan replied ominously. "No matter what happens now, the end result shall remain the same. You shall not survive this battle."

"I don't believe you." Arthur replied. "You failed, sorceress. I only took a single sip of your potion."

"That was all I needed." Morrigan replied with a smile.

"Enough. Let's end this." Arthur said.

Arthur raised his sword and Morrigan took a step back. She held out her hand and a blade of one of her fallen demons flew into her hand. As the war raged on all around them, the leaders of light and dark engaged each other in battle.

Xxx

In the attic of the Halliwell manor, Noah nervously paced around the unconscious cousins. This past life spell was taking a lot longer than he had anticipated. He was starting to get worried. It was dangerous for a soul to be reliving a past life for this long. If they stayed in the past too long, it would become difficult to return, as both lives would become intertwined.

According to the Elders, the cousins needed to learn about the past to prepare for the future, but they were being cryptic about it. He hated how they manipulated things instead of just explaining what was going on. In fact, it was part of the reason he was glad to not be one of them anymore.

"What is taking so long?" Noah called out to the ceiling. "Just tell me so I can help them."

As expected, there was no response, so Noah decided to take action himself. He kneeled down next to Prue and held his hands next to her temples. A golden light emitted from his hands and he tried to reach her in the past.

"Prue, can you hear me?" Noah asked. "Time is running out. Please, you have to get back soon. You can't stay for much longer. Please hear me."

Xxx

Lady Morgana was startled when a guard in dark armor suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her, though before he could make a sound, he was struck with an arrow and dissolved into ashes. Morgana turned around and saw Kay standing behind her. They were standing alongside the wall of the dark castle, close to the entrance.

"I told you to stay close." Kay whispered.

"Don't forget who you're talking to." Morgana snapped at him. "I am still in charge here."

"Of course, my lady." Kay remarked somewhat annoyed. "Would you like me to ask for your permission next time I save your life?"

"Let's just keep moving." Morgana said.

Kay nodded and they continued to sneak alongside the wall. When they reached the gate, they saw a large and burly demon standing in front of it. He seemed too strong to overpower.

"Now what?" Morgana asked.

"Allow me." Kay replied as he reached into his pocket and revealed a small bag, which he tied to the arrow.

"What is that?" Morgana asked.

"Just watch." Kay replied.

Kay leaned around the corner and aimed his bow. He fired and the arrow struck the ground in front of the demon. The small bag exploded and released a puff of smoke. The demon inhaled the smoke and collapsed.

"Poison?" Morgana asked.

"Magic." Kay replied. "I learned that trick from a witch in my village."

"You're not a simple son of a hunter, are you?" Morgana asked skeptically.

"Oh, I am." Kay replied with a smirk. "But times were tough with all the demonic attacks. I had to get creative to survive."

"So you're a thief?" Morgana asked.

"Look, my lady, do you want to get into the castle or do you want to discuss my past?" Kay asked.

"This is not over." Morgana replied with a frown. "Alright, let's just keep moving."

Kay went on ahead to the gate and Morgana followed him, unsure if she should trust him. Yet strangely, there was something familiar about him. As they snuck into the castle, Morgana suddenly became dizzy and leaned against the wall. For a moment, she thought she heard a voice in her mind, telling her time was running out somehow. She became disoriented and nearly tripped.

"My lady, are you okay?" Kay asked as he caught her.

"Henry… I mean, Kay, what is going on?" Morgana asked as she looked at the young thief. "Where are we?"

"What did you call me?" Kay asked confused.

"Never mind." Morgana replied as she regained her senses. "I have no idea what just happened. Perhaps some kind of dark magic in the castle."

"Maybe we should head back." Kay suggested.

"No, we need to keep going." Morgana said. "I don't know why, but I feel like time is running out."

As they suck into the castle, Morgana grabbed her sword just in case. Although there were no guards in sight, the castle could still be dangerous. They made their way to the dungeon and quickly took out the two guards posted there. Percival had to be down here, she could almost sense it. While Kay stood guard by the stairs, Morgana ran past the cells. She stopped in front of the last one, having seen something inside.

"Percival?" Morgana whispered as she looked inside.

"Morgana?" A weak voice sounded from the cell.

Relieved to hear his voice, Morgana quickly unlocked the cell and ran inside. A knight was sitting in the dark, chained to the wall. She kneeled down and looked at his face. Although he looked unkempt and dirty, she recognized the love of her life in a heartbeat. As Percival looked up, it was revealed he looked identical to Noah.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot

Part 7

Xxx

Lady Morgana cried out in relief as she threw herself at Percival and kissed him. She could not believe that after all this time, she could finally touch him again. She had hoped he was still alive, though there had always been a small part of her that doubted. Now she knew Percival had been trapped in this dungeon all this time, while everyone else believed he was dead. Obviously, he was weakened and needed to see the court physician once they got back.

"You found me." Percival whispered weakly.

"Of course." Morgana replied. "Did you think I would give up on you?"

"I was afraid to have hope." Percival said. "The Morrigan is cruel and deceptive. She made it seem like I died on the battlefield, but she trapped me in here."

"Has she hurt you?" Morgana asked. "We need to get you out of here. Arthur is fighting her on the battlefield right now."

"I must help him." Percival said.

"Are you insane?" Morgana replied. "You are in no condition to fight. You need healing and rest. Let me get rid of those chains."

Morgana grabbed the keys she had taken off a guard and started unlocking his chains. At that moment, someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. She instinctively reached for her blade, but then saw it was Kay.

"What do you think you're doing?" Morgana called out angrily.

"What are you doing?" Kay replied with a frown. "You know how powerful her dark magic is. He could be enslaved to her. The moment you free him, he might kill you."

"I refuse to believe that." Morgana said. "I know him. I love him."

"Which is why you can't see things clearly." Kay replied.

"He is right, Morgana." Percival said. "I feel like myself, but we cannot take the risk. She could have used her powers on me without me knowing."

"Then what can we do?" Morgana asked. "I am not leaving you. I cannot lose you again."

"Her book of spells." Percival said. "If there is a curse placed on me, you can find the answers in there. She keeps it in her tower."

"Then we will find it." Morgana said determined. "I will come back for you."

Morgana gave her knight a kiss before she and Kay left the dungeon. If the Morrigan had used her evil magic on the man she loved, she would find a way to break her curse. Hopefully her brother would slay the sorceress in battle, so they would all be free of her evil.

xxx

As the war between good and evil raged on, King Arthur raised Excalibur to block the dark powers of the Morrigan as she tried to throw him off his feet. He swung the blade and released a wave of energy, though the sorceress avoided it by teleporting away and reappearing behind him. Arthur was only just in time to deflect a sword in the back. The Morrigan smiled as she stepped back.

"Normally I prefer to work from the shadows." Morrigan said.

"You should have stayed there." Arthur replied. "You know light will always beat darkness."

"This is not a tale in a book, Arthur." Morrigan replied. "I have nearly conquered your entire kingdom. Soon your people will know only darkness. Your name shall be forgotten. Surrender and I will spare your life. I could use a new plaything in my bedchambers. The last one wore out fast."

"Your seductive powers don't work on me, sorceress." Arthur said.

"Not while you wield that blade, no." Morrigan replied. "But even you can't keep fighting forever."

"I will never give up, and neither will my knights." Arthur said determined.

"Your knights are powerless against me." Morrigan said.

Morrigan pointed at a knight fighting a few demons and Arthur saw it was Sir Gareth. The evil sorceress smirked as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Sir Gareth's head twisted and his neck snapped. Arthur screamed as his friend fell in battle. The demons laughed and went on to fight another knight.

"You see, you cannot win this war." Morrigan remarked.

"All I need to do is win this battle." Arthur said in silent fury. "If I kill you, your armies will scatter and retreat. They will be aimless without their leader."

"The same can be said for your army." Morrigan said. "I already told you, the end of this war has already been decided the moment you drank that potion."

"What did you do to me?" Arthur asked.

"I ensured your defeat." Morrigan replied. "I know exactly who you are, Arthur, and who you will become. If I cannot beat you this time, I shall do it in another lifetime."

"That is impossible." Arthur said.

"No, it is not." Morrigan said. "Your soul has a greater destiny ahead. It shall be reborn across the centuries. When you drank that potion, you drank a part of me. My essence has tied itself to your soul. We are connected now."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked shocked.

"It means that when I am slain, you shall die as well." Morrigan explained. "And when your soul is reborn, I shall be returned to life as well."

"You are lying." Arthur said.

"Then find out." Morrigan replied as she dropped her sword and held out her hands. "Kill me, brave King, and see how truthful I am."

Arthur stood frozen as he considered his options. Could their fates truly be intertwined? If he killed the sorceress, would he take his own life as well? And what did that mean for his kingdom? He was destined to lead Albion to greatness. He did not want to die, but if he killed the sorceress and sacrificed himself in the process, he could save the kingdom from her evil. Perhaps that was always how his story was meant to end.

Xxx

Lady Morgana avoided a guard and ran him through with her blade. She spun around ready to fight another, though the guard behind her fell down and had an arrow sticking out of his back. Kay nodded at her and they ran up the stairs. They were almost at the top of the tower. Hopefully the answers she needed were there. They entered the sorceress' chambers. There was a large mirror in the middle of the room, and a pedestal with a black book on it.

"Let's find what we're looking for and get out." Kay said. "This place seems evil."

"I know what you mean." Morgana replied as a chill ran down her spine.

Morgana walked over to the book. The pages were black and seemed to radiate evil. She almost felt sick touching it. However, she needed to make sure Percival was not cursed.

"What's with this mirror?" Kay asked as he walked up to it.

"Don't touch…" Morgana called out, but it was already too late. The mirror rippled and the image of a battlefield appeared.

"This is happening now." Kay said shocked. "This mirror is enchanted. It is how the Morrigan plans her evil tricks. We should destroy it."

Kay turned around and looked for something to destroy the mirror with. The mirror rippled again and a figure stepped out. Before Morgana could even scream, the figure drew a blade and impaled Kay. The young stable boy coughed up blood as the figure withdrew his sword and he collapsed. Morgana stumbled back as she saw the figure was Percival.

"How? Why?" Morgana asked shocked.

"The boy was right. Morgana has enslaved me." Percival said. "I have been forced to do her bidding ever since she captured me."

"You can fight it." Morgana said.

"No." Percival replied. "To torture me, she has allowed me to remain fully aware, yet I still cannot stop myself. She suspected you were coming, so she put me in the dungeon as a trap. Most of the time, she had me in her chambers instead."

"Why are you telling me this?" Morgana asked tearfully.

"Because she wants me to." Percival said. "I'm sorry. I cannot stop it. Your only chance is to run."

"I am not leaving you." Morgana said.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." Percival said reluctantly as he raised his blade and stepped toward her. "Forgive me, my love."

xxx

King Arthur stood motionless with Excalibur in his hand. The Morrigan was standing before him. One swift strike and she would be vanquished, yet he hesitated. If her words were true, destroying the sorceress would mean his own death as well. What would happen to his kingdom without a king to rule? He looked around and saw his armies were losing the fight. It was time to make a choice.

"Afraid to die?" Morrigan asked.

"I would die a hundred times if it meant protecting my kingdom." Arthur said. "But why would I believe you?"

"You cannot." Morrigan replied. "But is it not worth the risk? I killed your mentor, slain your knights. And by now, your sister is probably dead as well."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked angrily.

"She was determined to find the man she loves, so I let her." Morrigan replied.

"Percival is alive?" Arthur asked with a frown. "So you tricked me into believing he was dead. But there is only one reason you would keep him alive, to enslave him. So if Morgana went after him…"

"She ran into a nasty surprise." Morrigan replied with a smile.

"You evil snake." Arthur said furiously. "You have plagued this kingdom long enough."

"So finally you are willing to kill me?" Morrigan asked.

"I don't care what happens to me." Arthur said. "But this kingdom shall be at peace."

Arthur threw his sword to impale the evil sorceress, though she disappeared through ashes. A moment later, Arthur was thrown off his feet and flung into a rock. Morrigan appeared behind him and used her power to keep him trapped. Arthur held out his hand and called for Excalibur, allowing him to break her hold. He swung the sword and unleashed a wave of energy, which the Morrigan deflected with a wave of her arm.

Arthur charged at her, though she parried his attack with a sword that appeared through ashes. She held out her hand and threw Arthur to the ground. She flung her arm and Excalibur flew through the air.

"You can't kill me." Arthur said. "A connection like this has to work both ways."

"I have no intention of killing you." Morrigan replied with a smile. "When I rule this kingdom, you shall be at my side."

"Never." Arthur said determined.

Arthur reached for a knife hidden in his armor and raised it to his own heart. His sacrifice would ensure the future of his kingdom. He was about to end his life when the knife was pulled from his hands.

"I don't think so." Morrigan said. "I am not going to let you…"

Before Morgana could finish her sentence, she gasped. She trembled as she looked down and saw a blade piercing her chest. Behind her, Lancelot wielded Excalibur. When he withdrew the blade, the sorceress fell to the ground and was reduced to ashes. Instantly, Arthur felt a sharp pain in his heart. The moment the sorceress died, the demons and enslaved men stopped fighting. The demons fled while the enslaved were finally freed.

"My king. I came as soon as I could." Lancelot said as he kneeled down. "I know what Guinevere did and I am sorry."

"You came back." Arthur said.

"Of course, Arthur, you are my best friend." Lancelot said. "I would rather die than betray you."

Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes. Lancelot had no idea what he had done, or what consequences his actions had. However, his heart was in the right place, like it always had been. He could not leave his friend with more quilt.

"You're too late." Arthur lied as he looked at his friend. "She has poisoned me."

"No, no, no." Lancelot called out. "We can find you a healer."

"There is no use." Arthur replied. "I need you to… find my sister. If she still lives. She has gone to the dark castle to find Percival. And… I need you to take the sword. Put it somewhere safe. I might need it again in another lifetime."

"Arthur, don't give up." Lancelot pleaded. "This kingdom needs you."

"I have fulfilled my destiny." Arthur said. "If Morgana still lives, she shall lead, if not, I want you to take my place."

"After all that I have done?" Lancelot asked shocked. "My betrayal?"

"All you did was follow your heart." Arthur said. "How can I blame my best friend for that?"

"Alright." Lancelot replied tearfully. "I shall do as you ask, my friend."

As the pain spread through his body, Arthur closed his eyes. He knew his time had come. He had wanted to do more, but now knew this had always been his destiny. As the pain started to fade, Arthur let go and became surrounded in pure white light. For a moment, he saw his future self, and hoped that he would be ready for what was coming.

Xxx

At the dark castle, Morgana gasped for air as Percival had his hands wrapped around her throat. She could feel her life slipping away as her eyes filled with tears. She could see the pain in his eyes as he was forced to do what the evil sorceress commanded. She could not blame him. She was about to give up when Percival's eyes flashed in a white light for a second. He let go and Morgana fell to the ground coughing. Percival stumbled back and fell to his knees, looking at his hands in shock.

"She is gone." Percival said in disbelief. "I can no longer feel her in my head."

Percival looked at Morgana and became overwhelmed with guilt. He ran over and kneeled down. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "I did everything I could to resist, but she was too powerful."

"I don't blame you, Percival." Morgana said. "I love you."

"And I love you." Percival replied as he embraced her. "If the Morrigan has been slain, it means your brother won. The kingdom has been freed."

"At a price." Morgana noted sadly as she looked at the body of the young stable boy. "Let's leave this dark place behind us. Let's burn it to the ground."

"Alright." Percival said.

Percival helped Morgana up and they left the tower. Unknown to them, the book of spells trembled on its pedestal and was pulled into the enchanted mirror as they left. The mirror then shattered.

After leaving the dark castle, Morgana watched from a distance as it burned to the ground. They had found several barrels of oil in the dungeon and used it to set it ablaze. No longer would it be a dark stain on the kingdom. Morgana looked at her knight and saw the troubled look on his face, causing her to wonder if things would ever be the same again.

Xxx

After returning to Camelot and telling a devastated Morgana the fate of her brother, Lancelot honored his last promise and left the castle with Excalibur. He took a horse and traveled to the place he was born, near a beautiful and legendary lake. He looked at the blade and threw it in the water. A beautiful lady with red hair rose up and caught the blade.

"I shall guard the blade with my life." The lady said. "Until the heir will reveal itself."

The lady then nodded and disappeared underwater. As he stared at the lake, Lancelot said goodbye to his friend one last time, before returning to Camelot.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot

Part 8

Xxx

When Wyatt woke up on the floor of the attic, he could still feel the pain of dying. The spell had been broken and he was back in his own body, though the experiences of King Arthur had felt like his own. He was him, at least for a time being. It was weird, to have someone else's memories and have them feel like your own. However, that was the past, and he needed to focus on the future. His own future. He now understood why he needed to learn about his past life. As he sat up, he noticed his brother and cousins were waking up as well. Wyatt wondered if they had experienced the same things he had.

"Ouch, dying hurts." Henry remarked. "Let's never do that again."

"Are you all alright?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"I think so." Prue replied. "But I thought the spell was only supposed to work on you and Chris. Why were Henry and I pulled in as well?"

"Perhaps you were all meant to learn something." Noah said as he entered the attic. "Or it could just have been a backfire."

"You!" Henry called out angrily. "You killed me!"

"Actually, that was my past life, who was also under mind control at the time." Noah replied.

"Well, I still blame you." Henry replied in a sulking tone.

"Wait, you know what happened?" Prue asked confused. "How?"

"When someone becomes a Whitelighter, he is allowed to see his past lives." Noah explained.

"So you knew all this time?" Prue asked hesitantly. "How us?"

"What happened in a past lifetime doesn't always influence the present." Noah said. "Our souls move in the same circles, but nothing is prewritten. Free choice and all. I didn't think it was relevant."

"Seems like another thing you neglected to tell me." Prue said.

"Can we get back to the real issue here?" Chris asked. "I still don't understand why we had to relive the past. What were we supposed to learn?"

"Wyatt, do you want to tell them?" Noah asked as he looked at him. "You know the truth now."

"Lancelot did not know the whole story." Wyatt explained. "When he vanquished the Morrigan, he accidentally sealed both our fates."

"How?" Chris asked.

"Morrigan used a potion to bind a part of her essence to King Arthur's soul. My soul." Wyatt explained. "We became connected somehow. Our lives are intertwined."

"What does that mean?" Prue asked.

"It means that when my soul was reborn, so was she." Wyatt replied. "Which means she is out there somewhere."

"That doesn't make sense." Chris said with a frown. "If she was reborn when you were, then why haven't we seen or heard from her in the last twenty-six years?"

"Because she has only recently returned." Noah said. "When Wyatt reached the age King Arthur was when he died."

"So what's the big deal?" Henry asked with a shrug. "She was vanquished once, so we'll vanquish her again."

"She is a demonic sorceress whose powers rival those of the Source." Noah stated. "Last time she was vanquished with Excalibur, but the sword has been destroyed."

"So we have no way to vanquish her?" Prue asked.

"That is not the problem." Wyatt said reluctantly, as he had realized what this meant the moment he woke up. "We can vanquish her if we want to."

"But then why…?" Chris started to ask, before falling silent. His eyes widened his shock as he came to the inevitable conclusion. "The potion."

"Oh God." Prue whispered.

"Wait, I don't understand." Henry said with a frown. "What is the problem?"

"The problem is that her essence is still tied to my soul." Wyatt explained calmly. "Which means our lives are still connected. If we vanquish her, it means I will also die. Our trip to the past was nothing but a warning."

"This is my fault." Chris whispered. "Or Lancelot's fault. All of this started because of him."

"You can't think like that." Wyatt said. "Arthur forgave Lancelot, so don't go blaming yourself. Lancelot did what he felt was right and saved the kingdom."

"And me." Prue added. "If Lancelot had not killed Morrigan, Morgana and Percival could have never been together. Then she would have died in that castle and he would still be enslaved."

"Yeah, that's great and all." Chris replied. "But if Lancelot had not fallen in love with Guinevere, she would have never used the potion to begin with. All of this could have been avoided."

"And his obsessive nature strikes again." Henry remarked dryly.

"Henry, shut up." Chris replied.

"He is right though." Wyatt said. "There is no point in obsessing over the choices of your past lives. We live in the present, so we'll find a way to deal with it now."

"Maybe you're right." Chris admitted. "We'll find a way."

"And if you really want to blame someone, blame that Guinevere chick." Henry said. "Who was she anyway? Anyone we know in this lifetime?"

"That's complicated." Chris replied.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Prue said. "How long were we out?"

"Half a day or so." Noah replied. "The spell made it feel longer, you experienced about two or three days in a matter of hours. You should get some sleep. Everything else can wait."

Everyone nodded and Chris and Henry headed off to their bedrooms, while Prue beamed home to her apartment and Noah left for the Heavens. Wyatt remained standing in the attic. Although he was tired, he was not ready to sleep yet. He needed some time to process. And he needed something else, more specifically, someone. He disappeared through a columns of orbs.

Xxx

Dylan woke up when he heard a knocking sound. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV, which was now running a repeat of some trashy soap opera. When there was another knock on the door, he got up and walked over. When he opened the door, he saw Wyatt standing in front of him with a devastated look on his face.

"What happened?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Long story." Wyatt replied. "I just really wanted to see you. And I don't want to hide what I feel for you anymore. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Dylan quickly said.

Wyatt entered the apartment and Dylan closed the door. When he turned around, Wyatt put an arm around his waist and kissed him. "Can we save the talking for later?" Wyatt asked.

Dylan sensed something was upsetting him and decided to let it rest. Whatever it was, he was not ready to talk yet. Dylan was relieved that he had come over, that he wanted to see him. Instead of talking, he simply nodded and they continued to kiss as they headed to the bedroom.

Xxx

Back at the apartment she shared with her sister, Prue sat down on the couch with a cup of tea. Although she was tired, the experiences of her past life still ran through her mind. The love Morgana and Percival shared was both tragic and romantic. They ended up finding each other again, but only after much pain and torment. She wondered if she could endure the same.

When she sensed something through her empathic power, Prue got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Noah, who was just about to knock.

"You sensed me." Noah noted.

"I did." Prue replied with a raised eyebrow. "Guilty conscious?"

"Sort-of." Noah admitted. "I know I still owe you a lot of answers."

"You do." Prue replied. "So are you finally ready to be fully honest with me?"

"Now?" Noah asked. "I mean, aren't you tired? Reliving your past life can be quite emotional. Are you sure now is the time?"

"I am tired and emotional." Prue admitted. "But this thing between us, I need to know what it is. And for that, I need to know you. So start talking."

Noah sighed and a faint smile appeared on his face as he entered the apartment. Prue made him a cup of tea and they sat down on the couch, where Noah finally began telling her about his past.

Xxx

In a cavern in the Underworld overgrown with moss and plants, a woman with pale skin and long black hair stood in front of a large mirror. Morrigan stared at her reflection as the mirror began to ripple and a black book flew into her hands. Her Grimoire, pulled through time and space. She smiled and placed it on a pedestal in the middle of the cavern.

It had only been a few weeks since she had returned from the wasteland, though she had settled into her second life quickly. Many things had changed in the world. Humanity had advanced while the Underworld was in ruins. As she looked at her beautiful new green dress, she realized that not all changes were bad. Behind her, a demon dressed entirely in black appeared in a puff of smoke. He kneeled and held out a small stone urn.

"Good work, my slave." Morrigan said as she accepted the urn.

The demon nodded and disappeared. Morrigan took the urn and placed it on another pedestal. "Hello, my old rival." She said as she stared at the urn. "Looks like I picked the right place to put my essence. Something you clearly did not. Don't worry, I will find a new use for you someday."

Xxx

The End


End file.
